The present invention has been developed principally for the removal of posts known as “star pickets”. This type of post has a cross-section comprising three planar members, which extend radially from a central axis and which are spaced apart equidistantly at 120°. Posts of this type are frequently used on building sites and in temporary installations such as sporting and other entertainment events. In most cases, the posts have to be removed after a period of time. Removing the post is often difficult, given that they are usually very firmly embedded in the ground, which usually also has had time to settle about the post.
Various devices have been proposed before to remove posts such as star pickets. See for example AU 2005201795 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,250. Applicant is not aware that the device of either of these prior art documents has met with commercial success.